Divine Witchcraft: Fire
by Reyna The Assassin
Summary: This is a classic Percy and friends go to Hogwarts. It's after TLO and during GOF, but I'm changing up the tasks. It's kind of like going to the past and changing a couple things, then going back and finding out that things drastically changed. I know it's humor and fantasy, but the third genre is romance cause it's not that fluffy. Rated T cause I rate all my stories T. HAITUS
1. Chapter 1

**Reyna: If you even try to call me a middle aged man or/and woman, I will hunt you down.**

**Percy: what gender are you then?**

**Annabeth: duh Seaweed Brain she's a girl.**

**Reyna: Are you sure about that Brain Pain? Fish Guts has a point. What if I *dramatic pose* HAD NO GENDER?!**

**Annabeth: Reyna The Assassin is a girl who may or may not be 13, not a famous author who has killed off Fred (sob) and/or Michael Yew.**

**Percy: who's Fred?**

**Reyna: RUN, ANNABETH, RUN!**

* * *

Chapter One: The Mortal Goddess

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were enjoying the sunset, cheesy I know, when Piper told us to go to the Big House.

Nico, Thalia, Travis, and Conner were there.

"Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, Travis, Connor" Chiron said," My acquaintance, Albus Dumbledore has asked a favor of me, as have the Big Three. Here is a message that needs to be read by you."

* * *

Demigods,

A wizarding criminal called Voldemort has been cheating death and killing many mortals. Wizards are the creation of that may-Styx-curse-her-for-eternity damned Hecate. They are mortals who have been both blessed and cursed by her, and those who descended from them. We would like to have you make sure Voldemort dies and protect a boy named Harry James Potter as he is destined to kill him. Also make lots of friends ("If they wanted us to make friends, why are they sending Nico?" "I heard that, Percy") so they may become allies ("Of course that's what they were thinking" "Shut it Tuna Head") in the war(s). We will send a more illuminating message with Hermes once you arrive at Hogwarts. We also sent Revel along to...help. If she asks you to spare some blood, say no if you don't want to die of blood loss.

Zeus, King of the Gods

Poseidon, God of the Sea

Hades, God of the Underworld

P.S. Poseidon may or may not have a crush on Athena – Aphrodite

P.P.S. Shut up Aphrodite! – Poseidon

P.P.P.S. You and her need a nudge in the right direction – Aphrodite

* * *

"Let's ignore that last part", Annabeth suggested. Everyone agreed.

"What's Hogwarts?" Thalia asked, "A school that worships Hogs with warts?"

"Hogwarts is a school of magic where you will go undercover", Chiron said.

"Who's Revel?" Percy asked.

"About that", Chiron started, "She's called the Mortal…"

"Goddess", A voice finished. Everyone spun around to see a girl around thirteen or fourteen standing in the doorway. She had radiant skin that was tinted and glowed silver like the moon (imagine ivory skin, but more silvery, with a faint glow like the blessing of Artemis), Black hair with electric blue highlights, and blue eyes that kept on shifting between shades of blue, mainly electric blue and ice blue.

"I'm Revel, daughter of Selene and Thanatos. If people ask my last name, I use La Morte", she smiled coldly, "Now, does anyone have any blood to spare?"

* * *

**Reyna: Review! Revel La Morte means something like Delight in Death or Indulge in Death. In other Fanfics I might use Reyna La Morte, which means Queen of Death.**

**Nico: You're cheerful.**

**Reyna: At least I'm not a gay wrestler.**

**Nico: How did you know I watch gay wrestling?!**

**Reyna: You do?**

**Nico: …Well crap.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reyna: Hi peoples! I'm pretty happy because I am now on Deviantart, but unfortunately I have no submissions yet. I'm doing something for Livecastershipping and I'm drawing it so check it out as soon as I announce its release date. I am also still willing to assassinate you in your sleep so don't call me RR or JKR. Sorry for not updating but something went wrong with my computer**

Chapter 2: Percy likes his shtick

"We get STICKS!" Percy cheered. Annabeth and Thalia facepalmed, Travis and Connor were thinking up a new prank, Nico was dozing off, and Revel was indulging herself in a flask of what looked like red wine. A eagle flew by, dropping down a package. Annabeth called, "The wands have arrived!"

These wands had been enchanted by Hecate and contained as much magic as the children of Hecate. Percy looked at the tag on his wand, "twelve inches, aquamarine and sea glass, core of Pegasus feather, powerful. How can a stick be powerful?"

"Whatever, Percy, these sticks are Magic. Mine's eleven and three quarter inches, amethyst with a willow handle, feather from the sacred owl of Athena, good for Transfiguration", Annabeth read. She looked at Thalia encouragingly. Thalia sighed," fifteen inches, pine studded with cloud ice, core is some lightning from Zeus's master bolt, strong"

"Thirteen inches, birch, scales from George and Martha, creative" The Stolls said at the same time. Percy started reading Nico's, " thirte-"

"Percy! I'm reading that!" Nico grabbed his stick and read, "Thirteen inches, Underworld Elder and onyx, zombie bone core, good for necromancy"

"Yeah, Nico, handle your anger issues", Revel smirked. Annabeth laughed. Percy looked confused, "Why are you laughing?"

"Dead-fish-for-brains, onyx is supposed to repel dark and angry thoughts"

"Oh"

"Revel, what is your wand made out of?"

She looked at the tag and announced, "Blue Topaz and eternal ice, core of Ice Tiger claw. Quick to react" She gave her wand a wave, and silvery blue sparks flew out.

Line break

"You're the transfer students, right?" A woman with bright red hair asked. They nodded. "Well dears," She said,"Just walk through that wall and you will appear at platform nine and three quarters!"She smiled happily and walked right through.

"Let's go!"Percy was on a small sugar rush, not so small anymore, with his ADHD.

"Yeah, because a random woman we just met tells us to run into a solid brick wall. Sounds legit", Revel spoke, sarcasm etched deep in her voice.

Percy just ignored her and ran right through, disappearing to Annabeth knows where.

"I do NOT know where!" Annabeth yelled at Revel, who happens to be Reyna The Assassins hostess to make sure everything in her fanfiction goes as planned. Everyone looked at Annabeth.

"Okay… I think he went on platform nine and three quarters, but we really shouldn't assume we can trust every woman we just randomly meet. What if he ended up in an alternate dimension? I don't want anyone to go through until I give the OK", She instructed and went through.

"Screw this", Revel walked through and almost immediately came back, "Yeah, its safe. Annabeth and Percy are just admiring the pretty train"

They each started to go through, Thalia, the Stolls, and Nico last, who was asking, "Are you guys sure that this isn't an alternate dimension disguised? Persephone sent me to one once, and it was horrible. It looked like Manhattan, but it was covered in flowers and rainbows and happiness." He shuddered.

And sure enough, there was an alternate dimension, and they all died happily at the tentacles of SLENDER.

Yeah, right. They managed to board the train before the _draconae _caught up to themand managed not to die.

**Reyna: I'm ending it here because I really need to work on my nuzlocke for Pokémon White 2. My character in there is awesome. Her name is Reyna La Morte. Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reyna: Thank you for following me! BTW, I am accepting 2-5 OCs, so send in some, please! You must give their name, appearance, age, whether they are wizard or demigod, their godly parent if they are demigod (no Big Three children) and if they are a good guy or a Death Eater/ evil demigod. And also some hacker got into my account and changed my pen name and password, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Nico:**_** Reyna The Assassin does not own HP or PJO. **_**Now, can we get on with this thing?**

Chapter Three: Divine Blood in the Great Hall

When the train arrived at Hogwarts, everyone immediately said," Annabeth, don't go crazy"

Guess what. She did. Lovely.

A blonde boy drifted up to them, "Amazing architecture, isn't it? Too bad muggle-loving scum owns it. I'm Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy"

Annabeth and Revel looked at each other, expressions unreadable. Annabeth whispered, "Introduce yourselves."

"Percy Jackson. I'm the awesomest!"

"Annabeth Chase. Awesomest isn't a word Percy."

"Thalia. I don't use a last name"

"Connor-"

"- and Travis"

"Stoll"

"Revel La Morte. Indulge in Death"

"Hmph"

"Well", Draco sighed, "better get to the carriages. See you later"

"Goodbye, Dragon of bad faith," Annabeth whispered.

"What?" Percy asked, confused.

"Draco Malfoy. Draco Mal fai. Draco is Dragon in Latin, and mal fai is bad faith in French, Percy. You should know that, "Annabeth scolded, "Besides, we should get to the Great Hall for Sorting and the feast." Percy immediately looked excited.

"Feast?" He inquired, not that he knew what inquired meant. Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Seaweed Brain, when you get there you better remember eating etiquette, okay? I am not having you embarrass me in front of a whole school"

Percy frowned, "Okay, but what does etiquette mean?" Annabeth scowled at him "Manners" She glared at him, annoyed. Percy used his obliviousness, "What's wrong, Wise Girl? Something bothering you?" He looked concerned at his girlfriend's expression.

"Whatever," She turned towards Hogwarts, "Let's go"

*line break*

Harry's POV

A group of what Dumbledore called participants hung around the entrance to the Great Hall. They were, without a doubt, inhumanly beautiful. Like angels. They all were fit, with slender builds, and had obviously been working out. The girls were all tall with perfect…well almost everything, while the guys were making the girls from Hogwarts drool.

"That's some girl", Ron sighed, looking at the punk girl with a kind of silvery glow to her. Seamus nodded, "I prefer the blonde."The girl with storm-gray eyes was chatting with the other girls. Dean looked at Seamus weirdly, "Mate, you have been eating some magic mushrooms. The Third one is hot as _**HELL**_"

Meanwhile, Hermione was blushing every time one of the twin brothers looked at her and Ginny was staring at the guy with sea-green eyes and black hair. Ginny. I immediately wanted to know who this guy thought he was and betted I could definitely beat him in a duel (yeah, right Harry. Spells don't work on divine blood) I shook my head. What are you thinking, Harry! The guy shouldn't be beaten up on his first day visiting Hogwarts, and you like Cho, not Ginny! Still…

My thoughts got interrupted by Ron. Something about them being like gods. Oh, well. I glanced at the Slytherin table. Blaise Zabini was winking at the first girl. Ravenclaw. Terry Boot was unsuccessfully trying not to drool at the second, and at Hufflepuff Cedric was openly staring at the third, while most of the girls were giggling about the guys.

I had hardly noticed the Sorting had finished. Dumbledore explained the Triwizard Tournament. Thankfully he wouldn't be pestered into placing his name. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons would be arriving later. The ones from Camp something-or-another could participate at 13, which really annoyed the wizards. After that, I went to Gryffindor Tower and fell asleep.

**Reyna: Hi! I am doing shippings, but I'm not sure which ones, and I'm definitely doing Percy and Annabeth, Travis and Katie, Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione. Review which ships, and I don't mind if you pair Revel with someone. R & R!**


End file.
